The day of creation
by TwilightZion
Summary: This is the history of how the first Cybertonians was created in the heat of a battle and how that in turn lead to the creation of the 13 Primes. Letting them see the first light of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was an ancient race called the Quintesson. They more or less rule the universe as it was, they were very bizarre creatures with a dark history of terror and conquered. One day they were bored with the same routine that had been going on for eternity, so they started to experiment on some machines. They made all kinds of things that they force to fight each other to the death until they finally had created two perfect beings that were superior over all of the other they had ever created. Two being that was as much equal as they were different, one was light, and the other one was dark. One held the sun while the other embraced the moon. They survived battle after battle with each other, they concurred over each other's tactics and where one became weak the other strengthened. It was an eternal battle, and both fighters were getting more durable and more fierce with their cunning. The Quintesson was pleased with this new form of entertainment, and as their two new fighters succeeded in entertaining them, they gave the two fighters a price, the grandest prize anyone could give them.

Names.

Because there is great power in a name, and by doing so, they also were infused with a new kind of power. The names chosen to give to the two creations were Primus and Unicorn. Primus, the one who could create and shine like a newly created sun. And Unicorn, he who would have the power of chaos and destruction. Two-part of the same cycle, the other's counterpart, and each other's enemy.

The Quintesson's leader, the judges, had a strong connection with both Primus and his brother Unicorn and imprinting them both with a sense of justice. Both of their creation grew stronger in power as they fight each other for their amusement. But as even that started to become more and more bored, they began to create some smaller figures of the scrap that was left after parts from Primus and Unicorn. The metal creations that came from Unicorn inherited his will and sense of justice, and the part that came from Primus inherited his. And a new fight for life and death begins with more twists and even more unpredictable events.

Light and darkness, good or evil, kindness, and greed can neither exist without the other, and neither can they exist together.

As the fight began to escalate to more prominent places and more power was being used, until the force of it all collides hard. The energy that the battle had created was sending off a cosmic effect, and a big bang was created after its blast. The creations scattered and were suddenly separated by millions of light-years from each other. Both Primus and Unicorn had been badly damaged in the explosion, and with the Quintesson that just diapered, both of the participating metal warriors stayed away to recover and heal. Each of them was granted with a new sense of justice and purpose as the explosion created a unique kind of energy. The very same power that the Quintesson used to settle the judge's boredom and the first creation of Primus and Unicorn. The unity, or in terms of the old.

The Allspark of creation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - To be created

* * *

As soon as Primus had traveled far enough from the explosion, he slowed down and came to a stop. All around him was just darkness and silence, In the distance, he still could see the faint light from the explosion, but even that started to fade away as he began to drift. A pulse of energy in his servo made him look down at the form that he had snatched with him. The white form of the unity pulsed with electricity; this thing had done nothing more than create problems. But even so, Primus did not have it in him to destroy it because he could feel life in the sphere, and more than enough life had been extinguishing this time. Slowly he started to shift inward, parts moving all around the area, and his tired body unfolded on itself until he was as round as a globe. In this form, he could easily end up in circulation to another planetary system during his rest, and he had to create a plan until Unicorn had recovered, and the fight started again.

His center was well protected inside of the globe, and the sphere was close to it, and after he was done, everything ells were going back to be quiet and calm. He was the globe but yet he could be inside it and act as an extended body part from his frame, robust but yet not complete. But before he could go into his deeper recharge, there was one thing that had to be done. There was still the other smaller transformers creations the Quintessons had created from his metal, they were built for battle but deserved something better. A second chance to make their history and act as a pre-warning system for him if ever Unicorn came back. The creations were so small, a total of **13 **frames was more or less whole, and he could feel some energy still linger in their shells, but no life force. More was there, but he did not have the power to care for them all right now. They were from his metal; they were of his creation, his children, and he wanted them to have a purpose in life. Maybe he could help them a little; it would be the least he could do for them until he would come online again.

Primus let all the feelings of the smaller transformers flow inside of him, trigging the sphere, as he could feel the energy ripping throw him like waves of liquid. Their structures and purpose started to form in his mind, and he was adding some of his idea to their design as the sphere worked with him on this. He would create whole new spices that would be allowed to transform into something ells; he would give the chance to grow of its own so they could evolve into something even more than they were now. His creation would not be build just for fighting, but to learn the way of life and create something that was their own.

Primus created the framework of his new creation, repairing it, making it into a new design, and he was pleased with the result. But he could feel his eagerness grow, and some of his fatigue started to disappear, he could not wait for his creation to take its first ventilation. When it was time to put the energy of the sphere in his creation core, he could see the sparks flare up inside one of the available containment. The color of the spark was drifting softly in three different colors. Something that sparked an interest in Primus as he looked the light over, what had to be done for the spark to become stable and only in one color?. The light started to glow in a warmly dark blue color and then softly in a pink color, but none of the containment could contain the light for long as it flickered around, he had to create something to keep it in and centered. He started to guided both the sphere and his energy more directly now and purred in more and more power to keep it all alive and to stabilize the process as soon as possible. He had to make something hard that could protect the flames. But in his eagerness to create and finish his creation, he pushed the raw energy to fast and hard into the first core, and the power becomes too much for the containment to handle. It suddenly shattered and split into two equal parts making the whole process unstable, and the light suddenly broke the containment started to shift into different shapes and colors. Blue, pink, and purple flicked throw the light, and the containment began to vibrate and shake as more cracks formed in the surface of the thin layer that was surrounding it, and the containment shifted in and out of different forms.

Never once was it stable enough.

The energy was beginning to become too unstable, and if he did nothing, he would lose his first creations, the cold feeling of dread suddenly filled Primus as the thought was processed. So much death had already accrued in this world. The sphere started to vibrate and sending its rippling energy through Primus and caress the containments in front of him, calming the flow of raw power, balance it out, and redirect it, and suddenly two different sparks were created. In front of Primus was now two separate containment. As the surface started to cool down, the cover had started to crystallized and harden, one was in pure blue color, and the other one was in soft light pink. He could still see energy threads connecting the two bits from the suddenly split up, but it was two separate crystals that were pulsing with life. The blue crystal was lowered into one of the frames in front of him. The other sparked had started to stabilize as the sphere had continued to it, and Primus could only look at what was happening before him. Never in his long existence had he ever seen a field like this one, it was almost as it was alive on its own.

But as Primus came back from his thoughts, he realized that the second spark that was nested right before him needed a frame of its own to contain the crystal. But the part from the other fallen creations had all started to come online and was all gone, and he could not use any of the scrap left to build a whole new frame. It would not hold for the spark and the energy, suddenly the smaller pink spark started to dim slightly in color and flicker as it tried to stay brightly but was fighting a losing battle. Primus had to make a choice fast before the little life was lost. Primus did the only thing that came to his mind; he created another shell for the pink spark with his body parts. He took a more significant metal part from his frame and melted it down, and to complete the process, he took a shard from his own spark, ignoring the pain of the process. As the crystal pize started to form and shape itself, the orb transformed into a crystallized container fit enough to hold a considerable amount of power.

There was no time to make the second framework as big or bulky as the other one was, he started to create a more sleek frame, smaller but with more wires than metal. As the sphere was done helping, and stabilize the other spark, the energy was focusing on the smaller frame. Finishing it in a matter of seconds, Primus let the smaller spark flow into the new shell in the hope that he was not too late. As soon as he closed the chest of his creations, its frame started to warm up and a softly light emitted out from the chest plates, and he could see life energy flow in the veins and as soon as the light is dimed, but the whole frame was pulsing with energy. The frame had a white color base with silver highlights on its chest and the cables. Fatigue took over Primus as something he never had ever felt before. He was now finished with this task and looked over his creations as he let the small white frame came down on the more stable ground. The original sparked one, the one that first stabilized after being split was slightly bigger in the build.

Primus looked down at his now twin creations with a newfound feeling inside of him, but soon he could name that feeling. Pride, it was pride over his creation, his children. They were created by himself, a production of his frame and codes. He looked at them as the creations started to move around and tested their limbs.

"My creation."

The creations looked up at him at the same time as he talked to them. Their online optics had a purple color to them, and as they looked up at him for the first time, they changed and was getting brighter. Primus looked at his first creation as he could feel the information of creation was filling his processor. A new program was created and started to record and develop.

"I have created you with the purpose to lead the of our kind, you are the first of my children, the first Primes, as you are decedents of my own, " He said to the siblings, but his optics focused on the first and biggest one.

"Come forward, little one," he orders his creation that started to rise and, with slow steps, started to walk forward slowly.

"your designation will be Prima, and you are a model that will be called a mech, all the information on your model will be given to you in a second. But you are building for strength and protection; you will be the light of our people, a leader in my place".

As a golden light suddenly surrounded the larger mech, that now was designated Prima. The frame suddenly got a golden hue to it, and on Primas helm was the sign of prime craved in to. It was proof of who he was and where he came from, with it comes the knowledge and responsibility of a leader.

"I will do what you ask of me Creator, my life and spark are in your servos, I will lead our people until you are ready to take your rightful place among us" Prima spoke for the first time, kneeling before his creator. Prima looked up at his creators face and straightened up when he had been giving the mission to lead, he had been giving the knowledge of Primus and knew a lot of things that would help them, but there were still some questions that he had no answer to, but he had the resources to find out for himself.

With a satisfied nod, Primus turned his gaze to the smaller white one that had raised to her feet with slow motion. The more miniature creation was looking at its hands, spreading the fingers apart, and clenching them again to test.

"And you, my little one" At his voice, the smaller one looked up again to its creator, and Primus was once again filled with a warm sensation and pride.

"Little one, your designation will be Nova, and you are the model of a femme, someone that will take care, create and cherish life itself. Your frame is not as strong as a warrior,' but what you lack in frame strength, you will make up in spark and process. Think before you act, use a program to support you, and you will be coming out in the victory. We will need someone who can see what others cannot in this darkness that surround us."

Prima looked over to his sister-in-spark, Nova, as she had online he had started to feel her inside of his spark. It was like a connection was there. As the golden mech started to process all the information he had got from the data-packed, he could understand the darkness his creator spoke of more clearly. Unicorn. It would come a time when they had to fight, and offline others to protect their creator

_~ So there will come a time when creators life was threatened? that he may be taken away from us?~_ Prima thought for himself and could feel a sting of a strange emotion inside his spark, fear his processor help him name the feeling. But suddenly, he could feel an echoing fear that was not his, and he looked up, and his optics met one of his sisters as she stared at him. Had she heard that? And by the look of it, she had.

Primus vented out heavy, "Do not fear my creations; I will give you something to aid in your mission; you will not be alone."

After the words were spoken, a sudden shift in the floor beneath their pedals was felt like a tremor that runs across every part of the room. As the metal floor started to separate, forcing the two siblings to jump to the side as a huge hole appeared in the ground. The other creations frame was still safe in the back of the room, still inactivated as their sparks were only empty shells. Something started to float up from the hole, and it was glowing bright blue until it suddenly dimmed, leaving a small pointed object right in front of them.

"This my creations are the Allspark; it is an artifact that will help you grant life to more of our kind."

Primus looked over his creations comparing their data and programs, and what he found out made him slightly surprised. Both of them could wield the power of the Allspark and host it, but there was one that was more compatible to handle the Allspark than the other. The femme, Nova had the highest compatibility, but as he thought about it, it made sense. She was created to care and create life. He sent the Allspark inside her frame and spark, making the small femme gasp and her optics shine up bright white as information and a sparkling power was started to pulls inside of her small frame. As the light traveled over her frame, it started to shift and transform. More cables, sleeker metalwork covering the sensor wires. New programs installed in her processor, and suddenly she knew things; she could feel and hear voices inside of her processor. Soon the light dimmed, and Nova looked up with bight amethyst color optics, and a smile was on her lip plates, and she lowered her head slightly as she had received the power.

Nova looked over to a well that had been created inside the room and started to walk tower it with a purpose in her steps. No longer stapling or testing, she knows.

"The well of all sparks," she said low as she held out her hand over it, feeling the warmth rising from the well. But she could also feel the same sensation inside her park. She was a part of this well; she was a part of her creator; the only difference was that she could move around freely and create life. This well was stationed here. Slowly she started to walk tower the 12 frames that were on the side kneeling and touched the first frame. Silently she began to call upon her fellow siblings and primes, one by one, and by her touch, light and blue spark created an electric shock. The energy inside them all grew, and their optics started to come online. Each of them granted the unique programming of the primes, and with it, a designation that Primus had been giving them and a purpose all engraved into their system.

Vector, mech. **Granting the guardianship of space-time.**

Megatronus, Mech. **System creator and maintainer, program installed and activate.**

Nexus, Mech**. Creating ****combiner**** programs**

Logos, Mech. **Granting ****power over space and time.**

Micronus, Mech. **The conscience of all, Creating the mini-con program**.

Liege Maximo, Mech. **The gift of speaking and strategist** **program installing**

Solus, Femme. **Artificer and maker of all things, programs introduced**

Epistemus, mech. **unconventional intellect installed**

Autonomous Maximus, Mech. **sentinel and a guardian program**

Solomus, Mech. **Granting the wisdom of Primus**

Onyx, Mech. **In-tune with nature and organic**. **Beast-form acquired**.

Alchemist, Mech. **Creating a deep connection to the elements.**

As his new creations started to move and come online, Primus looked them all over. As the programming seated in and shifted their frames to their own, he could feel his system started to slow down. Soon he would go in to recharge, but before that, he spoke one last time.

"I have created you all so that you can protect and restore this world I give to you. Live and achieve greatness, but beware, Unicorn is closer than you can ever imagine. You thirteen are the primes of your race; you are their leaders. Lead them."

Primus started to get more and more tired as he started to slip in a long recharge until he ultimately gave in for it and went silent. He was leaving his children standing in his chamber. No one said anything as they looked at each other, taking all the information in. It was Prima that started to walk outside of the room of Primus, leading all the others out from there.

Nova strolled after the mechs as she looked all around her and let her optics land on the other femme that had been walking up to her.

"Solus" she greeted her with a smile on her lip plates

"Little sister."

Nova snorted softly, "Don't look down on me, and I'm at least a breem older than you are."

Solus looked down at her and put an arm around her shoulders with a grin as she petted her helm. "Well, I do believe that in that breem, I was granted more height than you therefore you are smaller than me..._Little_ sister..."

"ooh, don't you dare to start that, you will lose" Nova threatened with a devilish glint in her optics as she swatted her servo away from her helm. That statement would not go unpinushed.

Solus laughed "I think that you and I will have a lot of fun together, my dear sister, don't you think?" the bigger femme asked, and Nova could not help to laugh little.

"Yes, I agree, us femmes must stay together. But first, let us ensure that our brothers do not blow up our new world that our creator so kindly have granted us, " Nova grinned, and Solus laughed

"Indeed,"

Nova smiled as the sun blinded her and filled her with warmth, like a warm embrace that was telling them, welcome home.

* * *

**A / N:** I started writing this text five years ago and played with my thoughts and my writing style. But after that, the book was forgotten, which was a shame because I was a little fond of how Primus created the first 13 Primes, and there is nothing that is usually called (what I have read). But now I finally got the courage to finish this little story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please write what you thought! To all are one

Explanation of the 13 primes and what they do/character/profession in more detailed

**Prima** \- The leader of the Thirteen, a warrior of light who wielded the Star Saber.

**Vector Prime** to become the guardian of time and space.

**Megatronus** will oversee of the probability that a system should take a certain state and the orderly dissolution of all things in preparation for the next creation.

**Nexus** is the first combiner, he can break down into 5 smaller robots - Skyfall, Landquake, Breakaway, Topspin, and Heatwave and the guardian of Rarified Energon.

**Logos **possessing extraordinary power over space and time. He can take any name and form that he chooses, and is partnered with the bird-bot Hell Buzzsaw.

**Micronus** is the progenitor of the mini-cons.

**Liege ****Maximo** is the opposed of Prima, the darkness to his light and a master manipulator whose artifact is the Liegian Darts. Maximo is the strategists of the Thirteen

**Solus **is the Maker and creator of the thirteen and is a renowned smith who wielded a powerful Forge. And a femme

**Epistemus** is renowned for his unconventional intellect

**Autonomous Maximus** is a lonely sentinel and a guardian

**Solomus** is a gentle and kind individual with wisdom beyond years and said that he inherited it from Primus himself

**Onyx **is In-tune with nature and the organic and the "Lord of Beasts",

**Alchemist ** has a deep connection to the elements


End file.
